Win A Personal Slave For Life
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Twin sisters abandoned at birth, they were both sold into prostitution. What happens when one of them is left behind and one escapes? SatoshixRiku ON HIATUS!
1. Two Bodies Are Better Than One

Risa and Riku Harada were twin sisters, abandoned at birth with no one to care for. A lady brought them in to take care of them. The lady owned a brothel, a place for prostitutes. Once at the age of five, the twins became maids and were to work at the brothel. Being maids, meaning that they had to clean the rooms after the customers were gone. They thought they had it rough, but by the time they were 13, the twins moved up the ladder to being prostitutes and selling their bodies...along with their virginity to men.

Their first day on the job happened on a stormy night. A group of guys wanted both the twins to serve them for the night. That's when all hell broke loose, with both girls unexperience, they were afraid. One had escaped, while one stayed behind. That was all in the past, now Riku Harada and Risa Harada both lived seperate lives, both-- opposites of one another. One was rich and the other...poor.

Now 7 years later, there was an auction at the brothel, all young women from ages 13-27 were to be auctioned off to a man, where they are kept for all eternity. Riku Harada, the eldest of the Harada twins stayed back and had let her younger sister, Risa to escape and lead a more straight life. She was now in line with the other prominent, yet slutty, beautiful women. Before her were men with their minds set on sex, eyes looking with lust and hunger at the young bodies. Riku shuddered when she spotted a certain someone way in the back. His blue piercing eyes staring right through her, she gulped with terror.

The auction began, she was third in line and was dreading every moment of it. When it came down to her as she stood in the spotlight, many put down wages from 1,000 - 1,000,000,000 and quite frankly, she just wanted it to get over with.

" Going for one billion! Once, twice--" the announcer cried.

" Five billion!" someone cried, Riku's eyes snapped open to see the blue haired man get up from his spot on the wall and making his way over to her.

" Five billion! Once, twice...SOLD!!" the announcer cried. Riku was shocked. Why him of all people?!

_**Flashback**_

_The room was turned upside down, food were spilled, the shoji doors were ripped. The twins were huddled in the corner of the room. The group of men that had bought them for the night, was slightly angry. Riku, being the oldest, felt that she had to be the responsible one and so, she flung herself at the men._

_" Risa! Go now!" Riku cried, the younger twin suddenly stood up with shaky legs, tears were flowing freely down her face._

_" What about--eek!" Risa cried as one of the men took ahold of her. Riku kicked her capturer and ran over to her sister._

_" Go now!" Riku cried, pushing Risa to the open shoji doors and the sister left, leaving Riku alone._

_" You're all alone now..." the guy with blue piercing eyes replied and a mischevious smirk on his lips._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Riku was now in the comforts of a black sedan. Her arms were crossed at her chest and was staring out the window to her right. The man who had bought her was busily driving home. They had finally arrived. She looked up to see a new duplex.

" Are you getting out?" the man replied. Riku unlocked her side of the door and got out, slamming the door back in its place before following the blue haired man inside. Riku was a little happy that she was free from that skank of a place, but now a sex toy for that man over there? It was a risk.

**A/N: So...how was it?? It's a little short..but oh wellz. Read and review!!**


	2. First Night Treatment

Riku was taken to a room just opposite of the man. " This is your room until I say otherwise. When I call for you, I expect you to come." Then the man left into his quarters, leaving Riku to close the door and flopped herself on the bed.

" Oh!" Riku had a thought and pattered over to the closet and flung the doors open to see clothes neatly arranged. ' _I have a feeling that he planned on buying me in the first place no matter what._' Riku thought with a sigh. She chose a red tank top and cotton shorts and exited her room to her master. She hesitated before knocking on the door getting a rough reply. She stuttered,

" Um...I was wondering if I could freshen up a bit? Just to get the smell off of me." Riku replied.

" Go." the voice said and Riku bowed before heading down the hallway.

' _Wait...just where is the bathroom?_' Riku thought worridly. She looked into all of the rooms and after many attempts, soon found it to be at the end of the long hallway. Slipping in and locking it was she able to rid herself of the stench of smoke and other _stuff_ that she had brought along with her. Scrubbing herself with soap, she suddenly had a thought. It was the soap that man was using. But she didn't care, she just wanted to take the disgusting smell off of her and wanted to be clean again. Rinsing herself off, she wrapped a towel around herself and got out of the stall and wondered if the man wouldn't care if she used his brush. Shrugging, she used it anyway.

She sighed as she slipped into her clothes and was about to leave when she spotted something on the floor. It was a letter, she picked it up and open it. The man wanted her in his room after she was done. She was a bit afraid, but then, she had always been serving men for...how long was it? Oh yes, for 5 years now. Opening the door, she walked back to his room and knocked on it.

" Come in," the voice said. Riku took a breath before opening the door and walking inside. There the man with blue hair was sitting on his bed, he had changed his clothes into some sort of black sleepwear. He was looking at her. " I see that you had no trouble finding the bathroom." the man said, Riku nodded.

" It was no problem." Riku replied. The man nodded and bid her come, she froze.

" Well? What did I tell you before?" the man said, she noted his tone as...impatient. Riku complied and walked towards him. ' _She's seems too stiff. She should get used to it by now._' the man thought surveying the girl before him, who was coming to a stop, just a feet from him. He reached a hand towards her and clamped on her wrist before pulling her ontop of his lap. She let out a gasp of surprise. The man could only smirk.

" Now come on, after all of those men, you still act like a virgin." the man was teasing her, and she didn't like it at all.

" Stop it," Riku said turning her face to the side. The man took a first grasp of her chin and forced her to look at him.

" Who said that you could turn away, Riku-chan?" the man replied. She just scowled. The man was very impatient, he didn't want to do this now, especially when the girl wasn't feeling in the mood. He pushed her off of his lap and she fell ungracefully on the floor. He scoffed and headed towards his bed. " You can go now, but next time I call for you, I better not see the expression I saw today." Then he excused her to leave and she did with a click of the door. The man went to sleep, while fighting the urge to lessen the pain at his lower half.

(iwanttoloveyoumore)

Riku went to the comforts of her room and sat down on the edge of her bed. She huffed and wondered what was it that caused her to freeze like that. Of course she had been with men in all shapes and sizes and the personality that matched with it. But this person...there was something about him that she just wanted to avoid...at least for now.

She shivered at how he had acted towards her, ' _Like how a horny bastard would act. Did I just deprived him of getting that pleasure?_' Riku smirked at the thought. She let out a chuckle, she wouldn't dare let a man take control of her that easily, at least not when it came down to the blue haired man that is...She felt a yawn come over her and she decided that it was time to sleep.

It had been a long time since she had slept alone. Just her..and herself. It felt a little awkward, but at least it was the freedom that she had always wished back at the brothel. Now, she had been granted that wish all because of the man in the room just across the hall. It was all thanks to him, but then again, maybe not. Another yawn and her eyes just couldn't stay open, so she succumb to sleep after turning off the lamp on the bedside table.

' _For the first time in years, never have I felt so at ease..._'


	3. Breakfast Duty And All That Jazz

The next morning came suddenly as the door to her room slammed open and she was suddenly forced out of bed with a an iron grip to her arm. She flinched as she opened her eyes to see blue, icy orbs staring at her. " W-What is it?" Riku wondered.

" Breakfast. Why isn't there breakfast on the table?" the man replied in a calm, but meanacing matter. Riku smiled and scratched her head nervously.

" Do I have to do that too?"

" Yes. Now get to it." the man flung her onto the floor and then left the room. Blowing hair out of her face, she began to changed into different clothes and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and went into the kitchen to see what she could whip up. But before doing so, she went to boil some water to make tea. After that, she looked inside the refridgerator and found that there weren't enough ingredients for her to go on and so she just made do with whatever her master had.

' _Later on, I'll go out and buy some groceries._' Riku thought. She was now mixing up some stir-fry...and was also scampering around the white kitchen for...rice. She ran back to her stir-fry and wondered if she could ask..him. Riku shook her head, ' _No way, will he help a servant like me._' Riku thought. She turned off the stove before looking around the kitchen again for the rice. She sighed, she couldn't find it. A voice at the entryway made her gasp. She nervously turned around.

" Hello, mister. Would you care for some tea?" Riku replied, a smiling face on. The man was anything but smiling. He was quiet and his eyes looked so cold. Riku gulped,

" Sorry, it's just that I can't find the rice..." Riku said while looking down.

" Who told you to look down? You should always look at the person you are talking to, or have you forgot your teachings back at the brothel?" the man replied harshly. Riku flinched and immediately looked at the man. The man sighed and walked into a cabinet and pulled out a container and handed it to her.

" There, wash it and cook it. But I'll have to skip breakfast today. I'm late as it is." the man said as he turned tail and left the house. Riku puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. She continued to cook the rice, but for now she'll just had to make dinner. Once the rice was cooked and set it into heat mode, so that it'll keep it warm until the man came home, she went out to the market to find more food.

A thought soon came to her and she sat back down in the chair. She didn't have money with her. The telephone rang and it scared Riku out of her thoughts. The telephone continue to ring and ring, only because she didn't know where it was. Riku ran into the living room and found it.

" H-Hello, --" Riku stopped, she didn't know the name of her master...

" Hello? Who's this?" the voice on the other line said. Riku was trembling,

" Ahh...Um.." Riku stuttered.

" Anyway, is Satoshi in?" the voice said. ' _Satoshi? Was that master's name?_' Riku thought. " Hello?"

" Oh! Um... Satoshi-sama is not in right now, can I take a message?" Riku replied into the reciever. She hear the other voice sigh and replied,

" No, but you can tell him Daisuke called. Good day." then the line went dead. Riku put the phone back down and walked into the kitchen,

" Daisuke...okay! I can remember that!" Riku smiled.

(caniloveyou)

Satoshi was at his office, when there was a knock on his door. " Come in," Satoshi replied. It was Mio, his secretary.

" Mr. Hikari--oops! I mean, Mr. Hiwatari, there's a press conference in about 10 minutes." Mio replied, looking at her scheduel.

" I see. You may go now." Satoshi replied with a wave of his hand and Mio left the room. Satoshi gathered his things in a portfolio before making his way down to the confrence room two floors below. He exited his office and looked to his right as Mio rose from her seat.

" Any calls or messages should be recorded, you understand? And.. cancel any other meetings later on today." Satoshi replied as he left, Mio nodded. He got into the elevator along with other members of the board.

(caniloveyou)

Riku continued to look at the clock, still no Satoshi-sama. She sighed and laid her head on the table. " When is he going to be back? It's 3:17pm already!" Riku replied in almost a bored tone. She had finally cooked everything and they were stilling heating so that it would be hot when Satoshi came home, but now...

_**Grrrrroooooooowwwwwl**_

" I'm so hungry.." Riku whined. She looked at the delicious food that she had prepared hours ago and she felt herself drool at the sight. " He...wouldn't have to know that I took some." Riku smirked and grabbed a chopstick. She was about to dig in, when the door opened and Satoshi walked in. Riku gulped and immediately dropped her chopsticks onto the table.

" Uh...uh... welcome back, Satoshi-sama!" Riku greeted. Satoshi stopped to look at her.

" How did you know my name? Were you sneaking around the house just to know my name?" Satoshi replied icily. Riku shivered,

" N-No! I did no such thing! Someone called and accidently said your name..so..." Riku trailed off, she wanted to look down and away from the blue piercing eyes but she remembered what he had said the night before and kept her gaze on the man before her.

" Who called?" Satoshi asked while putting down his suitcase and Riku went over to him and helping to get the suit off.

" Um... his name was Daisuki...I think..or was it Daisuke..?" Riku mumbled. Satoshi stopped short when she mispronounced his friend's name and almost blushed. He turned away so that she wouldn't see the pink tint on his cheeks. Satoshi coughed and said,

" It's Daisuke." Satoshi went into the living room and called Daisuke back. Riku cocked her head to the side and decided to set the table and got ready for dinner.

(caniloveyou)

" Hello, Niwa Residence. How may I help--" Satoshi almost growled,

" Daisuke, you're not running a shop." Satoshi replied. There was a nervous laughter on the other line,

" Sorry, Hiwatari-san. But I wanted to call you earlier because some of us are gathering and I thought that you would like to come with us. It's still not too late..." Daisuke replied.

" Sorry but..." Satoshi looked over at the girl in the kitchen, " ... I have matters to attend at the moment." Satoshi concluded while going back to stare at the white wall before him.

" I see...can't help it huh?" Daisuke laughed. " Well...talk to you later!" Daisuke replied. Satoshi almost hung up when he heard Daisuke call his name.

" What is it, Daisuke." Satoshi said.

" Do you have a woman over at your house?" Daisuke asked.

" What is it to you, Niwa?" Satoshi replied.

" It's just...oh nothing. Good night." Daisuke replied and there was a click. Satoshi glared at the phone. A clearing of the throat snapped him out of his reviere.

" What is it?" Satoshi replied.

" Um...dinner's ready." Riku said timidly. Satoshi sighed put the phone back in it's place and walked past her into the kitchen and sat down.

(caniloveyou)

Dinner was silent. They both ate and when they were reaching for the grilled fish...

" Hey! That was mine!" Riku replied and then realized where she stood. " Oops..?" Riku retreated and finished her bowl before getting up and putting the dirty dishes into the sink. Satoshi hesitated before taking the last of the grilled fish and pop it into his mouth. Then he also went to put away his dishes and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Riku had headed into the living room and away from the man, she knew that she had surprised him during their dinner. She was afraid to go near him unless he had time to cool down. She looked back at the kitchen to see Satoshi getting up and putting his bowl away before heading into the hall.

' _He must be taking a shower now..._' Riku thought when she got up from the sofa to the kitchen and began to put the leftover foods away into the refridgerator before going to wash the dishes. She sighed, ' _I almost thought he would get mad at me. But he didn't say a word. Should I be glad?_' Riku thought biting her lip. She was soon done with the dishes and pattered to her room and sat down while waiting for Satoshi to get out of the bathroom. Hearing a click, she noted that Satoshi had finished and was now in the sanctuary of his room. Riku picked out another tank top and this time, short jeans to go with it. The air at night became humid and there were no fans and less wind... Riku opened the door and went to the bathroom down the hall and closed it behind her.

She let the cool water hit her bare skin as she lathered the soap and scrubbed it into her scalp. Rinsing out the suds in her reddish-brown hair, she turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. Sighing with content she spotted yet another note on the floor and gulped. ' _Must he do this?_' Riku thought with a blush. She picked it up and read it, Satoshi wanted her in his room yet again. ' _Don't tell me he wants to continue where we...left off last night?!_' Riku wondered as many thoughts plagued her mind. She shook her head and started off down the hall to his room and knocked on it.

" Come in," Satoshi voice replied and Riku entered, closing the door behind her. Satoshi was dressed in the same clothing as last nights and this time he was by his bedroom window, looking out at the night sky. Riku stood by the door, in case she needed a quick getaway. Satoshi took one look at her and motioned her over with his hand. She walked over to him and stood a good feet away.

" I-I'm sorry for the way I acted during dinner, I--" Riku stuttered, she was cut off with Satoshi's lips crashing down on hers. Hazel eyes flying wide with shock, Satoshi drew back and replied in his emotionless tone,

" You talk too much." A hand went at the hem of her shirt, sliding it up to where he took one of her pert nipple into his fingers and pinching it, earning a gasp from the reddish-brown beauty. Satoshi left a trail of butterfly kisses to her neck where he sucked the pulse there, leaving a mark.

" S-Stop.." Riku groaned as she just couldn't handle herself. Satoshi didn't want to stop, not when he had been deprived of the urge to take her last night. His other hand trailed down to cup her womanhood through her jeans earning a throaty moan.

" It seems...that you don't want me to stop." Satoshi smirked. Riku glared at her attacker, a blush on her face,

" It's not my fault I'm sensitive to your ministrations." Riku growled out. Satoshi let out a chuckle and he lowered her onto his bed, getting on top of her in the process. He leaned in for a kiss, which Riku let him take dominance. Riku shedded Satoshi's shirt in one quick movement and was tossed over the bed, she began working on his pants, sliding it down and over his thighs, then it became a pile along with other articles of clothing lay forgotten on the cold floor.

" Oh! I see that you're already hard, Satoshi-sama." Riku smiled and took his member into his mouth, licking it and stroking it at the same time. Satoshi put a hand on her head, causing her to take more of him into his mouth as she bobbed up and down. Satoshi let out a groan and soon came into her mouth. Riku lapped up everything before Satoshi leaned in for another kiss.

" I want you inside of me now, Satoshi-sama." Riku replied, opening her legs wide enough for him to fit between. She felt his cock at her entranace and slid all the way in, Riku let out a moan. Her legs automatically wrapped themselves around Satoshi while he drove deeper and deeper into her, hitting her prostate over and over again.

" Ahh! Nghh...faster! Satoshi...nghh..sama.." Riku cried. Satoshi continue to thrust harder and harder until they both came. Satoshi pulled out and lay next to her. Riku looked up at Satoshi,

" May I stay for the night?" Riku asked. Satoshi was too tired and went to sleep. ' _I'm guessing that's a yes?_' Riku thought. She too went to sleep soon later.


	4. Housewife?

Sunlight peeked through the curtains and Riku awoke to no one beside her. She sighed, " I guess, Satoshi-sama went to work." Riku got up from the warm sheets and headed out into the hall with the sheets around her and entered the bathroom. Events of last night played in her mind, it wasn't like with the other customers that she had. It was sort of a whole new feeling. Riku found herself blushing in the bathroom mirror.

' _Why was he so different than everybody else I've bed?_' Riku thought. She remembered her first night with him, it wasn't all that perked up to be, it had been painful and he was rough on her. But last night was different, he was sort of rough..but at the same time gentle.

' _Nah. I must be imagining things._' Riku thought as she got into the shower stall and turned the water on, letting herself get washed of any evidence that was left on her from last night's activity. After her shower, Riku walked out and into her room, where she changed into a pair of shirt and shorts. She made her way into the kitchen, where Satoshi had already prepared some sort of breakfast for her. She also found a note there along with a credit card. Riku read the note and smirked,

" Looks like I'm going shopping today." Riku moved over to the food and lifted the cover off the pot and found ramen. ' _Hmm...so there was ramen._' Riku smiled happily and slurp the noodles. When she was finished eating, Riku gathered her things before heading out to the markets to buy some supplies and food.

(lovemeforever)

Satoshi sat there, hands propped up his chin as he stared into nothing. She was only there to satisfy his need, if nothing more. There was no way that love can erupt out of something like this, could it? Satoshi wouldn't really know, he hadn't felt love before. With this impossible theory, Satoshi decided to solve it. And so, he wanted to consult with someone that had an experience in the area he called _love_. The only person that he could think of at that moment was his friend, Daisuke Niwa.

Dialing was easy enough as he had to call Daisuke countless times for so many reasons, which he didn't feel like sharing right now. He waited for the red head to pick up, tapping his fingers on the table. The call was pulled through when Daisuke picked up,

" This is Daisuke, how can I--" Daisuke replied, but was cut off.

" Daisuke, how many times do I have to tell you, that you're not running a shop here!" Satoshi growled impatiently. He heard a chuckle on the other line.

" Gomen, Gomen, Satoshi-kun. But I just felt the need to." Daisuke replied.

" Niwa...I really need to talk to you about something." Satoshi confessed.

" Oh? What do you need help this time?" Daisuke wondered. Satoshi sighed, a hand to his forehead.

" Please, don't make it sound like I'm helpless. It really makes me irritated." Satoshi growled.

" Gomen. So..what is it?" Daisuke asked. Another sigh, before Satoshi replied,

" I was wondering how you can tell whether you're in love or not?" Daisuke blinked a couple times, mouth open in shock. Satoshi finally fell in love?

" How kawaii!! Satoshi-kun finally found love!! So, who is it?" Daisuke pestered. Satoshi's eyebrow twitched in anger.

" No one! I'm just saying! So will you please answer my question, Niwa!" Satoshi replied. Daisuke continue to smirk at his friend.

" Hmm... how do you explain it..." Daisuke thought for a moment before a lightbulb went off in his head. " You feel lightheaded when around them, you think about the person really often and... somehow seeing them makes you happy."

' _Happy, huh?_' Satoshi thought.

" Thanks." Satoshi replied.

" No prob. You can come to me anytime. I'm always here for you, my sweet, loveless Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke smirked.

" Daisuke!!" Satoshi cried, Daisuke hung up. " That brainless... argh!"

(lovemeforever)

" Hmm...miso soup sounds good." Riku replied happily, while picking out green onions. She also went to stock up on some meat. Riku was done with her grocery shopping when she passed by a girl whom she thought looked familiar. Long brown hair...Riku shrugged and continued on her way back to the duplex. Satoshi would be home soon and she wanted to at least finish cooking dinner by then.

Riku stirred the miso soup and tasted a sample of it. " Hmm...could use a bit more salt." Riku replied. She tippy-toed to the top shelf for the salt, but another hand reached past her to grab it. Riku turned around to see Satoshi, blushing she return her attention to the soup.

" A-Arigatou, Satoshi-sama."

" Hn." Satoshi walked back into his room, where he went to get some clothes to take a quick shower before dinner was done. A few minutes later, Riku was done with the miso preparations and the rice was also done. She smiled mentally to herself. Now, it was time to grill fish.

(lovemeforever)

Risa came back with shopping bags full of extravagant lacy dresses to ball gowns. Risa's eyes sparkled in happiness and ran up to her room for a try on.

Satoshi was finished with his shower and stood in the doorway, looking at the girl before him. She had her back to him and was busily cooking what seems to be a piece of trout.

_**Flashback**_

_" I was wondering how you can tell whether you're in love or not?" _

_" Hmm... how do you explain it...you feel lightheaded when around them, you think about the person really often and... somehow seeing them makes you happy."_

_**End Of Flashback**_

' _This girl makes me happy? There is just no way._' Satoshi thought. Riku turned around and almost gasped.

" You scared me, Satoshi-sama. Don't stand there and sit down." Riku replied. Satoshi snapped out of his thoughts and sat in a seat before picking up his bowl of rice and began to eat.

Dinner was done and Satoshi went back into his room. Riku sighed, ' _He acted like what we did last night was nothing. Of course, there shouldn't be any love between master and slave. NEVER._' Riku sighed, well it was just a thought. She headed into the bathroom for a turn in the shower and found out that he used up all of the hot water! Without warning, Riku turned on the shower head and she was sprayed with icy cold water. Her shriek reached the blue haired man's ears and he just smirked. There was no way, he was in love with Riku. And _that_ proved that he wasn't.

" Satoshi..." Riku growled.

Ooh...it was payback time. No Mrs. Nice Housewife... Riku finished her cold shower and walked over to Satoshi's room and flung it open without his permission. He was sitting in bed and apparently reading a magazine, which she found quite odd for him to be engrossed with such things.

" Why...Satoshi-sama. Didn't you warn me that you took all the hot water?" Riku replied in a calm matter. Satoshi raised his brows.

" And why should I tell a housewife such things?" Satoshi said. Riku gawked, now she's a...a... HOUSEWIFE?

" Listen here...oop. I-I mean, Satoshi-sama, forgive me...but why am I to be a housewife?" Riku asked with a little growl in her voice.

Satoshi looked up at her again and shrugged,

" I bought you and you should do whatever I say. And if I say for you to be a housewife, then you should act like one." Satoshi replied. Riku growled. He was right and there was no room for objections.

" Fine." Riku replied and exited his room, slamming the door back in it's place.

' _Fine, for now I'll be your housewife...but that's all I'll EVER be._'


	5. Fight Fire With Fire?

A little boom echoed from a distance, but it was enough to wake up our heroine from her sleep. " W-Wha?" Riku mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes. It was morning already! She ran out of her room and down into the kitchen, hopefully Satoshi wasn't awake by then. She sighed with relief to see that Satoshi hadn't woken up yet. Riku began making breakfast. Setting the food onto the table, Satoshi came in, his blue hair was disheveled and he was still in his sleepwear.

" Satoshi-sama. Why aren't you dressed yet? Are you going to work in that?" Riku asked while scooping a good helping of rice into a bowl. Satoshi sat down,

" I don't have work today." Satoshi replied as if it was obvious. It raised confusion for the girl.

" No work? What? Today's a holiday?" Riku asked handing the bowl over to him. Satoshi sighed and took the bowl of rice into his own hands.

" Don't tell me you don't know what today's date is?" Satoshi said picking up his chopsticks. Riku went to check the calendar and groaned. **July 4th. **

' _Great..._' Riku thought.

(satoshirikulove)

After breakfast, Satoshi went back into his room for who knows what, without anything to do, Riku went into the living room where she secluded herself in watching some t.v. Soon later, Riku turned off the television, she was bored. The phone rang and she immediately picked it up.

" Hello?" Riku replied.

" Um...is this the Hiwatari residence?" a voice belonging to a woman replied. Riku nodded,

" Why yes. Do you want to talk to Satoshi-sama?" Riku replied.

" Sama?" the voice laughed. " Sure, I would like to talk to Satoshi."

" Okay, hold on." Riku answered, she ran over to Satoshi's room and knocked on it.

" Satoshi-sama. Someone wants to talk to you."

" Who is it?" Satoshi called.

" Um...it's a woman." Riku said. The door suddenly opened and Satoshi took the wireless phone from her hands and entered back into his room, closing the door in front of her.

" Mou! You could've at least said thanks." Riku grumbled and went back into the living room.

(satoshirikulove)

Riku kept flitting over at the entrance to the hallway. ' _What could Satoshi-sama and that onna be talking about?_' Riku thought, biting her nails in the process. She headed to the hallway and over to Satoshi's door. She knelt down before the white door and placed her ear against it, a muffled voice was all she heard and then silence. A second later, the door opened and Riku fell at Satoshi's feet. The blue haired man looked down at his...ahem...housewife/slave.

" What...are you doing, eavesdropping?" Satoshi accused Riku. She immediately stood up and looked him in the eye.

" I-I don't know what you mean! I was just looking for something that I had dropped." Riku covered up. Satoshi still wasn't buying it, his eyebrow raise in an arc.

" It's not like I could hear anything!" Riku cried.

" So you _do_ admit that you were eavesdropping." Satoshi smirked.

" I didn't hear anything! I just attempted it. That's all." Riku replied with a huff.

" I see... Well, if you want to hear about my call so much, I'm willing to tell you." Satoshi said after a while. Riku looked at him,

" You...would?" Riku wondered. Satoshi walked back into the living room and Riku followed.

" It has to do with you too." Satoshi replied. Riku cocked her head to the side,

" Me?" Riku was definately confused. She never made friends, who would want to invite her?

" Yes, we're having a Fourth of July celebration and my cousin Mai asked me to come and bring whomever I wanted." Satoshi said.

" And...you want to bring me?" Riku was surprised.

" Yes. Afterall, you're a housewife, they should get holidays off." Satoshi said. Riku was happy and hugged the blue haired man without thinking what his feelings were. Satoshi was slightly shocked, but Riku didn't care.

(satoshirikulove)

Riku flung clothes left and right, she cleaned the drawers too and the result was several suggestions of clothing and a very messy room. She sighed, sweat forming on her brow. Choosing what to wear was a girl's worse nightmare...and some other stuff. Satoshi wore a usual clothing consist of a blue tshirt, and black slacks. Nothing special. But Riku...had been in her room for about an hour now and she still have yet to find what she wanted to wear to the celebration. The door finally opened and Riku stepped out only for her to grab onto him and pulled him inside.

" Oi! What are you--" Satoshi cried. Riku closed the door. She was still clothed, his heart was hammering. '_Thank kami._', Satoshi silently prayed. Riku had her hands at her side and was slightly frustrated. He knew.

" What is it?" Satoshi said.

" I need you to help me pick an outfit for the event tonight." Riku explained.

" Is it so hard for you to easily choose one from this big pile of mess?" Satoshi quirked an eyebrow. Riku huffed.

" Yes. Unlike you, a girl needs to dress fashionably."

" Just wear whatever. We need to leave soon." Satoshi reminded the girl. Riku sneered as he left her room and picked out the most elegant dress that she...er...Satoshi owned.

(satoshirikulove)

Riku walked out of the house in a black strapless dress that went up to her knees. A little tie went around her waist and she added a necklace from beads that were composed of gray and white, along with a matching rose decorated on the top left of her dress, right above her breast. Satoshi was a little frustrated, that he didn't have time to compliment her dress. They both arrived at their destination, a mile away in a little place called Odori Park in Sapporo. The others had already arrived and were waiting for them.

" SATOSHI!!" a brunette looking girl ran up to Satoshi and hugged the living daylights out of him. His glasses was crooked on the bridge of his nose. The other people walked up to them. Some surveyed Riku. The girl drew back, with sparkles in her eyes.

" How long has it been, Satoshi-kun?" the brunette girl wondered.

" About a day." Satoshi replied in a deadpan tone.

" Yes, 24 hours of pure torture without my favorite cousin!!" the girl glomped him again, sending both of them crashing to the grass.

' _So..is this the cousin Satoshi-sama was talking about? She's such a lively person indeed. So opposite of Satoshi-sama._' Riku thought.

" Who are you?" a boy with red hair replied, studying her curiously. The girl at his side looked vaguely familiar. She had seen her just yesterday at the markets.

" Oh! Pardon me, I'm Satoshi-sama's housewife." Riku announced.

" I thought you were Satoshi's girlfriend. Ha, ha, ha..." Daisuke replied but trailed off when he saw his friend glaring with utmost hate in his blue, icy eyes.

" I assure you, we don't have that kind of relationship." Riku replied, taking a glance over at Satoshi.

" Really?? But you guys look so perfect!" Satoshi's cousin cried. Satoshi glared.

" Come on, we're having a picnic until the sun sets! Then we light fireworks!" Mai cried clinging onto her single, yet handsome cousin. Satoshi sighed. Riku just sweatdropped. Daisuke's wife looked at the housewife...she looked so familiar. Like...she'd seen her somewhere before. But she didn't know where. Maybe if she knew her name... The others went ahead and Daisuke's wife tapped Riku on the shoulders.

" Oh! Um...yes?" Riku stuttered, a bit surprised.

" I didn't quite catch your name, miss." Daisuke's wife was pretty in beauty. Her long brown hair was a little pass her shoulders, her hair was tied with a pink ribbon and had on a pink lacy dress. And her eyes...they were the same shade of color as her owns. How...weird.

" It's Riku Harada. What's yours?" Riku introduced, Daisuke's wife was suddenly drained of color and had become faint. Riku caught her as she began to sway.

" Omg! A-Are you okay, miss?" Riku replied suddenly. She opened her eyes and there were tears.

" I finally found you my dear, dear beloved sister."

(satoshirikulove)

Riku didn't think that she had heard the girl right. Did she just say sister? Riku was shocked as well as the girl in her arms.

" R-Risa?!" Riku swallowed a lump in her throat. This couldn't be. The girl smiled, tears finally falling down her flawless face.

" Riku...I knew you looked so familiar. How are you?" Risa replied, getting up in a sitting position, facing her sister.

" I-I..I'm fine, Risa." Riku had a hard time talking. It was too good to be true!

" Did...Did you have it rough at the brothel? I-I'm sorry!" Risa apologized. Riku shook her head.

" It's..okay. I'm not working there anymore as you well know. I'm working for Satoshi-sama." Riku said.

" Wasn't he the leader of the pack back then?" Risa wondered. Riku nodded,

" Yes. He was."

" But, why are you working for him now?" Risa asked. Riku sighed,

" He bought me, Risa. For five billion dollars." The twins looked at the blue haired man a few feet from them, sitting down.

" I...see." Risa said.

" I'm glad you found somebody." Riku replied. Risa smiled.

" Yeah!"

" Let's keep the twin thing a secret from them, okay? It looks like they haven't suspected us." Riku whispered. Risa nodded,

" Okay!"

" Risa! Aren't you coming?" cried her husband. Riku and Risa looked over at the group and then began heading there, sitting down and eating lunch.

(satoshirikulove)

The sun started to set and the five people watch the beautiful sunset with content. Night soon came after and they all brought out the fireworks, Mai went to lit the firecracker and it went off in an exploding frenzy. The girls all covered their ears at the noise, but kept their eyes open at the scene. The two guys sat back along the grassy plane and watched as the girls lit fireworks here and there.

" So, you guys aren't an item? Wasn't she the _love_ you came to me for help with?" Daisuke said. Satoshi scoffed.

" No."

" I see. Then what was the reason behind the question, Satoshi?" Daisuke asked. His friend was silent as ever.

" Answer me, Satoshi." Daisuke was serious.

" It wasn't about love. It was me having a guilty conscious." Satoshi whispered, staring at the ever so caring expression on Riku's face.

" Oh? A guilty concsious eh? About what? Having naughty thoughts about your--" Daisuke pestered.

" No. It wasn't about her at all." Satoshi cut in. Daisuke puffed up his cheeks.

" The only thing you were _ever_ guilty in your life was hitting Mai. I remember the day clearly. When she heard that you were at a brothel, wasting your money away on just a one night stand." Daisuke said. Satoshi looked over at his red haired friend.

" I could say the same thing to you too, Niwa. You were with me, weren't you?" Satoshi shot back, his voice calm.

" Well, yeah! But, Risa doesn't need to know that! Now that I'm clean of it! But...Mai wasn't all that mad at me as she was to you." Daisuke replied. Satoshi looked away.

" Did you...hit her?" Daisuke asked.

_**" I bought you and you should do whatever I say. And if I say for you to be a housewife, then you should act like one." **_

" I have no reason to resort to violence with her." Satoshi said.

' _It's just...I can't keep my words from mentally hurting her._'

(satoshirikulove)

" Satoshi! Satoshi! Come play with us!" Mai cried running up to the blue haired man. Riku had a sparkler in one hand and another in her other hand. She looked over at the two cousins. Mai was dragging him over to her and Risa. Riku gave Satoshi one, as he started to reach for the sparkler in her hand, she purposely set Satoshi's shirt on fire!

" Oh my god!" Riku cried, she ran back to the picnic blanket and took out a bottle of water and ran back over to the slightly terrified man. She splashed the water at him. His hair and clothes were partialy drenched. " Are you okay, Satoshi-sama?" Riku asked. Satoshi noted a tone which made his brow twitch in anger.

' _She did this on purpose!_' Satoshi thought. The others didn't notice it though.

" Here's a napkin, Satoshi." Mai said handing him a napkin to dry himself off. Riku giggled mentally for a job well done!

' _A good comeback I might say. From Riku Harada! Don't mess with me unless you want to get bit!_' Riku smirked. Satoshi sat back on the picnic blanket to dry off, while Daisuke went to play with the girls.

It was finally 10pm and the fireworks in the sky had finally ceased and the area around them was covered in smoke. They all gathered their stuff up and packed them in their cars. Satoshi and Mai had their goodbyes along with the twins. Then they were all off towards home. Riku and Satoshi was quiet throughout the whole ride home. When they got there, Satoshi went to take a hot shower before going to bed. Riku went to her room and flopped down on her mattress, staring at the white ceiling. She thought back to her revenge. It was perfect and he didn't see it coming.

' _What a perfect ending to a perfect day._'


End file.
